A liquid crystal display element is used for various measuring equipment, panels for an automobile, word processors, electronic notebooks, printers, computers, televisions, timepieces, advertisement display boards, and the like, as well as timepieces and electronic calculators. As a liquid crystal display mode, representative examples thereof include a Twisted Nematic (TN) mode, a Super Twisted Nematic (STN) mode, and a VA mode that is characterized in a vertical alignment or an In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode/Fringe Field Switching (FFS) mode that is characterized in a horizontal alignment, which uses a Thin Film Transistor (TFT). A liquid crystal composition used for this liquid crystal display element is required to be stable against external factors such as moisture, air, heat, and light; exhibit a liquid crystal phase in a wide temperature range as much as possible, which is around room temperature; and have low viscosity and low driving voltage. Furthermore, the liquid crystal composition is composed of several or tens of types of compounds, in order to obtain an optimal dielectric anisotropy (Δε) and/or an optimal value of refractive index anisotropy (Δn) or the like when applied to respective display elements.
In a vertical alignment mode display, a liquid crystal composition having negative Δε is used, and in a horizontal alignment mode display such as a TN mode, a STN mode or an IPS mode, a liquid crystal composition having positive Δε is used. In recent years, a driving mode has been reported, in which a liquid crystal composition having positive Δε is vertically aligned in the absence of applied voltage, and a horizontal electric field is applied similarly to an IPS mode/FFS mode. Since it is estimated that the liquid crystal display element using this driving mode will further grow later on as a small and medium-sized display such as a smart phone, necessity of the liquid crystal composition having positive Δε is further increased.
Meanwhile, in all of the driving modes, in the case where the liquid crystal display element is applied to a television, or the like, a high response speed is important and accordingly, in the liquid crystal composition for a display element, a response speed is required to be improved and a liquid crystal composition having a higher Δn and a lower viscosity, as compared with the current composition, is demanded. Also, from the viewpoint of adjusting Δn×d, which is a product of Δn and a cell gap (d), to a predetermined value, it is necessary to adjust Δn of the liquid crystal composition within an appropriate range depending on a cell gap. However, in a display such as a FFS mode, a liquid crystal composition having further higher Δn is required because of a reduction in the gap, and therefore, a high response speed is further demanded. Moreover, in particular, a wide operation temperature range is demanded for the use of a mobile phone. That is, the liquid crystal composition is required to exhibit a high refractive index anisotropy (Δn) and a high temperature for transition from a nematic phase to an isotropic liquid phase (Tni) while having a relatively low viscosity.
In the related art, as a constituent component of the liquid crystal composition, for example, compounds represented by General Formulas (A) to (C) are used in combination to achieve an increase of Δn (PTL 1 and PTL 2).

R represents an alkyl group or an alkenyl group.
However, the compound of General Formula (A) has a low Tni, which is lower and higher of 0° C., the compound of General Formula (B) has a relatively high Tni, which is lower and higher of 160° C., but insufficient compatibility, and the compound of General Formula (C) has high Δn, which is before and after 0.24, but deteriorated compatibility, and has a Tni of around 120° C. As a component configuring the liquid crystal composition having a wide nematic temperature range, the physical property values are not sufficient.